power_level_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Classification: Fictional powerful destructive reptilian-looking giant monster Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Combat Skills, Magic, Superhuman Stamina, Regeneration, Immortality, Resistance, Energy Boost, Rage Power, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Underwater Breathing, Undead Physiology, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Skyscraper Level). Power Level: Wall Level at first (Weighs 60 tonnes and moves slowly, comparable to a large sauropods dinosaur. Can destroy trees. This strong due to size), then Small Building Level (Damaged small buildings), then high Building Level+ (Crumbled many buildings by walking through the city. Destroyed a large building by slamming into it), then Town Level (Evapourated seawater in his path completely, could melt large rocks and buildings and fight kaiju at the time. Created a mushroom cloud, a kilometre wide explosion and destroyed a town. Sliced through many buildings with ease), then City Level (Created explosions that engulfed many buildings and punched through a row of skyscrapers. Evapourated a lot of seawater around it. Destroyed MechaGodzilla City and created a crater), then Island Level (Destroyed Monster X's egg that was crashing to Earth like a meteor and completely leveled Tokyo and the surrounding area in the process), then Country Level (Destroyed a UFO that endured the explosion of crashing into Earth that killed the dinosaurs and blew Orga to chunks creating a massive explosion. Scales from his durability, killed comparable kaiju), then high Country Level+ (Scales from his durability plus fought Kiryu), then Moon Level (Created an explosion that blocked the sky and covered the Earth), then Planet Level (Fought and killed kaiju on this level), then Large Planet Level (Could melt the Earth), then baseline Star Level (Destroyed the planetoid Gorath which is much heavier than the moon, denser than Earth and moved at a percent of the speed of light). Speed: Below Average Human (Slower than people. Comparable to a large sauropod dinosaur), then Superhuman (By sheer size), then Faster than the Eye (Could follow vintage planes. Moved quickly through the city at his size. His atomic breath covered hundreds of metres in an instant), then Supersonic (He caught military planes in his paws. His atomic breath broke the sound barrier. Fought supersonic kaiju), then Hypersonic (His atomic breath moved like lightning. Fought hypersonic kaiju), then Slower than Light (Hit Gorath instantly which was in space and moving at a percent of the speed of light), then Massively Faster than Light (Fought SpaceGodzilla). Lifting Strength: 1000 Tonne Level (Destroys buildings easily), M Tonne Level (Fought many kaiju which weigh in this level or even over 100000 tonnes, flew with his own .atomic power and threw Kumonga into the sky), possibly B Tonne Level (Lifted massive man made structures). Punching Strength: Wall Level, then Small Building Level, then high Building Level+, then Town Level, then City Level, then Island Level, then Country Level, then high Country Level+, then Moon Level, then Planet Level, then Large Planet Level, then baseline Star Level. Durability: Small Building Level to Building Level (Completely bulletproof and resistant to rocket launchers, briefly survived being hit with naval cannons), then high Building Level+, then Town Level, then City Level, then Island Level (Survived his own explosion that destroyed Monster X's meteor egg and leveled Tokyo), then Country Level, then high Country Level+, then Moon Level, then Planet Level. Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Can fight with grievous injuries and at near death, plus live in lava and inside the Earth for a long time) Range: Dozens of metres physically, several hundreds of meters with normal atomic breath, Planetary with his strongest powers Intelligence: Varies from animalistic to high. Weaknesses: Was weak towards the oxygen destroyer and robot kaiju, plus consuming too much Radiation and had weak points on his body at times. Category:Godzilla